Optical networks use signals encoded onto light to transmit information between nodes of a network. Optical networks may use techniques such as, Wavelength-Division Multiplexing (WDM) to multiplex a number of optical signals on a single optical fiber using different wavelengths. However, using WDM to multiplex signals requires additional equipment.
Optical nodes, such as small Form factor Pluggables (SFPs) are relatively inexpensive, compact pluggable transceivers. The SFPs may be tuned to a specified wavelength. By tuning two or more SFPs to the same frequency or wavelength, the SFPs or optical nodes may be paired up to provide point-to-point communication. SFPs may be used to perform routing functions in an optical network. When a new SFP or optical node is added to the optical network, the optical node needs to be configured. A dedicated control channel is not available with the SFP connections and control must be maintained as the wavelengths are tuned.
Overview
Examples disclosed herein provide a system, method, hardware, and software to automatically configure remote optical nodes. In one instance, the method includes a core router transmitting a control optical signal at a control transmit wavelength. The method further includes one or more cell site routers receiving the control optical signal at the control transmit wavelength and transmitting an attach request at the control transmit wavelength to the core router. The method also includes the core router receiving the attach request and assigning an Internet Protocol (IP) address, a data transmit wavelength, and a mode to the one or more cell site routers. The method includes the one or more cell site routers tuning to the assigned data transmit wavelength and operating in the assigned mode.
In another example, an optical communication system automatically configures cell site routers. The optical communication system includes a core router configured to transmit a control optical signal at a control transmit wavelength. The optical communication system further includes one or more cell site routers configured to receive the control optical signal at the control transmit wavelength and to transmit an attach request at the control transmit wavelength to the core router. The core router is further configured to receive the attach request and to assign an IP address, a data transmit wavelength, and a mode to the one or more cell site routers. The one or more cell site routers are further configured to tune to the assigned data transmit wavelength and operating in the assigned mode.
In another instance the method includes, a core router transmitting a control optical signal at a control transmit wavelength, one or more aggregate routers receiving the control optical signal at the control transmit wavelength, the one or more aggregate routers transmitting an aggregate attach request at the control transmit wavelength to the core router, and the core router receiving the aggregate attach request and assigning an IP address, an attach transmit wavelength, and a mode to the aggregate routers. The method further includes the aggregate routers operating in aggregate mode and transmitting an attach optical signal at the assigned attach transmit wavelength. The method also includes, one or more base station routers receiving the attach optical signal at the attach transmit wavelength, the one or more base station routers transmitting a base station attach request at the attach transmit wavelength to one of the aggregate routers, and the aggregate routers transmitting the base station attach request to the core router. The method further includes the core router receiving the base station attach request and assigning an IP address, a data transmit wavelength, and a mode to the base station routers, and the base station routers tuning to the assigned data transmit wavelength and operating in base station mode.